This study is a multi-center, double-blind, placebo-controlled phase II trial designed to assess the safety, pharmacokinetics, pharmacodynamics, immunogenicity, and preliminary biologic activity of eleven weeks of intermittent, intravenous administration of BMS-188667 (CTLA4Ig) in patients with psoriasis vulgaris.